The Days of the Shire
by Thain Peregrin I
Summary: Based on the Red Book by Bilbo and Frodo Baggins, this continues the story where the books leave off from the view point of Peregrin Took, where the days of the Shire begins and the rest of his life...


> * * *
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings the movies/characters/books (though it is a long story about Pippin… one in which I'm not willing to tell here)   
  
Author Notes: This Fanfic is done from the point of view ( From Pippin's eyes ) I decided to try it to see how it would be like, to do something different.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Chapter One: The Day After Leaving   
  
It was the day after Frodo had left, Merry, Sam and Pippin had been sitting at the Green Dragon for hours now in silence. Over the fact Frodo was now gone and was not coming back to the Shire or even for a visit else where as a matter of fact. It was as though he had died to them, knowing they would never see him.   
  
"Boy I'm going to miss him…" Sam said taking a drink of Ale before sitting again in silence, not even paying Rosie any attention.  
  
Merry lifted his head up a bit and sat starting at Sam across from him as he then looked over at where Frodo usually sat when they came "Even the Green Dragon seems bare without him here…" he said as he started to play with the foam on the table left by his mug.  
  
And yet Pippin on the other hand just sat froze staring into his mug not saying anything, it had been the first in a long time he went for hours not staying anything. He had then gotten up and walked out of the Green Dragon with his head down. Even when he saw a mushroom along the ground he kept walking, heading for home.   
  
"I wonder where he is heading?" Merry had asked as he stood up as though he was about to follow him to see where he was going and if he was okay.  
  
"Just let him go, Master Merry," Sam had said noticing that Merry had stood up but after Sam had told him to stay, Merry had no other choice but to sit back down with Sam  
  
As Merry did sit back down Rosie had walked over to the table with a rag as she sat down beside Sam "Is everything okay?" Rosie asked as she wiped off the table some  
  
"Everything fine, except for the fact of Frodo…" Merry said as he had looked up from his mug for only a short time, as he then took a drink and sat back in silence some for the fact there was nothing more for him to say about it, without becoming any more sadder at the moment  
  
"What about Frodo?" she asked looking over to Merry then back to Sam with a look of confusion on her face which rarely happened with her  
  
Sam just sat for a bit longer before answering to what Rosie had asked even though he truly didn't want to at all for Rosie's sake, she would start being sad with the rest of them but yet she had to know what was going on "Well Mister Frodo is not coming back to the Shire…" Sam said as Rosie got a shocked look on her face   
  
"What? Has he died or is he not just coming back…?" Rosie had asked as Merry got teary at the fact she was bringing it up but she hadn't noticed it, she had been watching Sam   
  
"He didn't die no, he just won't be coming back…" Sam said as he rested his head on Rosie's shoulder which never truly happened before, which caused Rosie to give a frown before springing up off her feet   
  
"Well I know something that will cheer you folks up, Bywater is having a little bit of a party… the Green Dragon shall be hosting it. For the whole fact of the season festival… so you guys can join me if you like and bring Pippin along……" she had then finished what she was saying as she then looked around the room "Where is Peregrin by the way?"   
  
Both Merry and Sam gave a little shrug, as Rosie just then headed up for the bar and went back to work for a bit. Though Sam and Merry just sat there for a little while longer before heading out themselves.  
  
Pippin by now was almost home to Great Smials in Tuckborough, by taking the East road down to the path next to the Brandywine River then across Green-Hill Country. It was about dark by now when he had arrived at Great Smials' door. Hanging up his traveling cloak and walking stick of Frodo's, that he had gotten way back, he had turned on as many lights in the halls as he could without waking any of his sisters up.   
  
"Peregrin Took, what do you think your doing coming home now?!" Pearl yelled at him as he found her sitting in the kitchen holding onto a small cloth as though she had been worried about him for quiet sometime  
  
"I'm sorry I was just with Sam and Merry at the Green Dragon…," he said walking into the kitchen more before he had joined her at sitting at the table, he had then sat across from her folding his hands and laying his head on them looking out into the hallway some  
  
Pearl had then moved her hand resting it on Pippin's head before he had fallen asleep just sitting there at the table. Pimpernel and Pervinca had then come walking down the kitchen hallway from their bedrooms, as they stopped at the kitchen door watching Pippin. "Sis, is he alright?" Pervinca asked, she was the second youngest of the children, before join them at the kitchen table.  
  
"I wonder where he was all day, perhaps in the Farmer Maggot's crops again…" Pimpernel had then asked walking into the kitchen standing there with her arms crossed as though she had been upset at him  
  
"Everything is fine, he was just at the Green Dragon again today with Sam and Merry that's all, " Pearl said trying to get the tension out of the room, as she sat smiling at Pippin petting his hair, then looked up at Pimpernel "Would you mind helping me get him into his room?"   
  
It had been the next morning as Pippin found himself up before anyone else in the place though it seemed or the fact he was late getting up, though it had only been him and his 3 sisters, he had then walked out into the kitchen to find a note sitting down in his spot.   
  
Dear Brother Peregrin,  
  
I have gone with your sisters into Buckland for a bit of shopping, we shall be back for luncheon. There is some mushroom soup in the pot over to fire, though I did not leave the fire going you shall have to cook it yourself. Well I shall see you when I get back.   
  
Pearl   
  
After reading the small note that was left he had began to start up a fire for the soup that was left for him. A couple of minutes had passed as he then took the pot of the fire and began to eat. Watching out the window a bit he had saw Merry come walking down the road up to the house.  
  
Knocking on the door he had stood a bit impatient "Pip… Hello, Pippin?" Merry said knocking a bit harder as Pippin then started to open the door wiping his mouth off with a cloth.   
  
"Ello, Merry" Pippin said as he then opened the door wider for Merry to come in as he then walked back into the kitchen holding his bowl of soup as he then sat down in the living room area "There is some Mushroom soup in the pot there over the fire in the kitchen if you wants some…"  
  
"Thanks Pip," Merry said walking out into the kitchen as he brought himself a bowl out into the living area also sitting down on the couch a bit "I just stopped by to see if you were okay from yesterday, you seemed upset leaving the Green Dragon like you did."  
  
Pippin then sat not eating anymore staring at the floor "I'm sorry Merry but I could not take it anymore the fact Frodo is gone and is not coming back, I just had to leave there" he said taking his bowl to the kitchen wiping it out and sitting it into the sink before coming back out into the living area.  
  
"I know how you feel…" Merry said looking up from his bowl at Pippin walking into the room  
  
"You guys knew him longer than I did," Pippin said before he started to cry a bit "I just don't fine it at all fair…"  
  
"Oh Pippin…" Merry said feeling sorry for what Pip had said, walking over to him holding him close after he sat his bowl down on the table in front of him  
  
Pippin then began to wipe away the tears on his face and the tears starting in his eyes, as he stood up a bit with a smile on his face trying to fool Merry that everything was okay and more of fooling himself   
  
"Well seeing that your some what better from yesterday there is somewhere we need to be," Merry said as he headed for the door grabbing his cloak and putting it on  
  
Pippin had walked into the kitchen cleaning up before checking all the windows that they were locked, which took a good half hour for the fact there were so many of them, and more in which were already locked. He then walked down the hallway into the entrance of Great Smials finding Merry there tapping his foot on the floor "Sorry but Pearl hates it when I leave and completely leaving the whole place unlocked…" Pippin said grabbing his own cloak "All ready now…"  
  
"Okay good, we are running late…" Merry said walking outside and looked up at the sun a bit before turning back to Pippin who had been having trouble locking the front door "Oh just come on Pip…"  
  
"But I have to lock this!" Pippin said as Merry had then grabbed him by the back of his scarf trying to pull him away from the door as time went by with him trying to lock the door   
  
"Just go on!" Merry said as he turned the door knob locking it as Pippin got a confused look on his face on how fast Merry had locked the door  
  
"How did you do that?" Pippin asked looking at the door a bit before catching up with Merry who had been walking away  
  
"I just locked the door that's all… for the fact you were turning it the wrong way," Merry said with a laugh before heading farther down the Green-Hill Country path to Buckland, then taking the East road to Bywater for the season festival that Rosie invited them to  
  
Pippin had then turned once more looking back at Great Smials "Oh… I guess that would have helped…" he said walking beside Merry once more
> 
> * * *
> 
> Well that was the first chapter of the Fanfic… and I hope you liked it… though it was a bit sad for the fact it picks up after the day Frodo had just left, meaning Sam and Rosie are married now but just for a bit. Well I hope you post a review on if you liked it or is it needed work… oh and a special thanks to Diamond for her help and ideas…. Love you -hugs and kisses-
> 
> * * *


End file.
